Somebody Anybody! Please!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: *sob**sob**sob* nobody gives me any reviews! you read my stories and thats all! T T not fair at all... your hands wouldn't hurt if you leave three lines as a review.. put smiles if you don't like to reply much T T but give me some sign that you liked it


**This is a Sasori Akasuna from Naruto One-Shot lemon!**

* * *

Name : Rori Uchiha

Age: 17

Personality : calm, but watch out when she does get mad ; shy and funny, without meaning to be.

Past: Itachi and Sasuke's sister. She knew what Itachi was going to do but couldn't bring herself to harm her brother, and, as a result, she was thrown out of Konoha and joined the Akatsuki ; she is paired with Itachi and Kisame.

Friends : Tobi, Deidara, Kisame

Best Friend: Hidan

Looks : Purple-red long hair, tied up in a ponytail; purple-blue eyes, quite tall and slender.

- .

**I have one thing to say : I don't get any profit from posting this lemons ( you know what I mean !) I do this only for fun and to please some weird friends of mine! if you enjoyed what you read below then please leave a comment , a small one ! Even something that sound like ; " you're stupid! Stop posting! " i don't mind, i just want to hear your opinion on my latest upgrades !**

**So please !**

**If you read this then please leave a comment!**

**Thanks ^_^ Star gives love to everyone , just so you know!**

**Oh and... Teensie-sama ? I adore your work! You are my god!**

~*~

~*~

**Lets start the story!**

* * *

~*~

~*~

Panting heavily young Rori, moaned out loud, as a frustrated groan accompanied her.

-Please shut up! Itachi spat, massaging his temples, as he looked at his little sister sat on her belly receiving a back massage from one of her clones.

-Oh.. Forgive me for saving your unworthy butt and getting my back wacked in a tree, you ungrateful brother of mine ! she growled as the clone pushed harder on the aching spot, as she cried out in a little pained moan.

Hissing at his sister, as Kisame giggled in the background, trying to hide his full laughter to not angry his partner more. He wasn't sure what was more hilarious : his long time partner fighting with his younger sister, or the fact that Itachi had a hard on because of the girl. Even if he was her brother, he couldn't quite ignore the fact that she was beautiful and most likely the only girl that stayed around him. Huffing and cursing in his mind, Itachi vanished from their current hideout, just as two other members entered it.

A red haired and a blond, both fighting over something.

Opening one eye to see the new comers, Rori blushed a light pink as her gaze fixed its self on the red haired man that ignored the howling of his partner. He was more then sexy, even if his body wasn't human. Using her Sharingan she watched as his body moved, seeing everything. She loved to watch him, to analyze him. Hell, she wanted the man in her bed for crying out loud, but she refrained from showing her desire to the auburn haired male.

Not that she cared for her bother's believes, but she really didn't like fighting with him. Her last quarrel with the raven haired man led to her aching back and the few bruises and cuts that adorned her arms, legs and her now exposed back. Thank God that she learned the medical justu in time, or she would've had to suffer for two weeks or even more. Plus, no missions and no money from Kakuzu if she really went deep in the matter.

-Oi... kiddy, move! Deidara growled putting his arms on his hips as he looked at her slouched for on the couch as her clone continued her work, not paying attention at anything that surrounded her.

-No! I have to heal my back first, so you have to wait till I finish, baka! she moaned again, closing her eyes, as her back glowed green.

Frustrated from the fight with his donno, and tired from the recent mission, the blond boy nearly threw her off the damn couch, but an arm was placed firmly on his shoulder and he found himself dragged to his room by a very angry Rori clone.

'Baka... if he was just a little smarted I would have given him the seat!' she huffed as another figure stepped closer to her.

-Hn.. Itachi again? his deep voice made her jump as she turned to face him fully. She didn't realize that her breasts were now in his view and that his eyes were roaming her semi-naked body .

-Yeah... she answered, quite happy and giddy cause Sasori rarely spoke to her, or even noticed her, if we think about it.

For a long time, all she did was annoy him, or thats what she thought, because he was always growling and asking her to leave immediately. She didn't understand way and never asked him, fearing that he would never ever let her get close to him, to watch how he fixed his puppets.

She loved to just stay close to him whenever he was working at the wooden dolls, and just sight in her mind, as his delicate fingers played on the wooden flesh-like dolls. She asked him, when she was younger, to teach her too how to make a puppet, but he had refused. He told her that it took time and he didn't have it to spare for her.

Deep inside his still beating heart Sasori would've liked to show her, and now... damn...

Tsking annoyed again, he turn his back at the exposed girl and proceeded to his room, leaving her mouth gape. She really didn't understand him sometimes.

Sighting slightly, she turn on her belly again, as his door slammed in the background.

Her little squeaks of pleasure still reached his room, as he tried to get rid of the images of her panting under him, moaning his name and his name alone. He wanted her, even if he didn't knew why. He had thought of reaching perfection, but he was proven wrong over the years. When she started growing from a little girl to a shaped woman, something had steered in him, something that he thought of eradicated already.

His primal urges still pulsated deep within him. He had carved his body as similar to the human one as possible, leaving out some of the feelings that his perfected self wouldn't need. But it seemed that his member still wanted attention, and his body still longed for a woman even if it wasn't alive anymore. And not just any woman ! THAT woman !

That temptress, that devil like girl that hunted the few nights that he slept and lurked in the shadows when he was awake.

But at last, he couldn't just take her to his room and fuck her senseless. Itachi would start a fight after that, even if she, and this was his dream that would never come true, wanted to have him as well.

Flumping on his back on the bed, the puppet-ninja took off his cloak and pants and stared at his erect penis. What the hell was wrong with his body? He thought that he couldn't feel pleasure or arouse, or anything for that matter, but when he palmed his aching need through this boxers, an empty pleasure like feeling shot up his spine.

Closing his eyes, tired from the busy day, he let himself get relaxed as he stroke his now free dick, up and down in a fluid motion. Moaning his little devil's name, he groped his cock harder, brushing with force on the moist tip. Pleasure relaxed his muscles, and his senses went numb.

He didn't hear the door creak open, as he cursed a little too loud for his tastes. His eyes were still closed, and his ninja skills weren't working as he jerked himself off.

When something wet and warm brushed over his slit, his eyes shot open to see a purplish head bobbing from side to side licking his member with ease. It was hard enough that he always dreamed of her sucking him off, but now to see her reddish lips part as she took him in her mouth was too much. Hissing at the sudden pleasure, Sasori let out a groan of approval as Rori liked his shaft, savoring his taste.

She never thought that the auburn male felt anything about her, but to now find out that he had wet dreams about her, made her bold as she entered his room to see him jerking off as her name rolled off his lips. She was wet all over by just the sight of him. She didn't think that he was still capable of pleasure, but to finally found out, to her surprise, that she can have sex to him non the less. So.. she pushed her luck further and now she was sucking greedily at him, licking him and sucking at him like he was some kind of lollypop. She wasn't thinking, really, just feeling. He was pushing up in her mouth, groaning, pulling at her locks hard enough to make her moan.

Palming his balls, not knowing exactly if he was feeling her hand there, she continued her work on his cock, sending vibrations up to his building climax. When he finally came in her mouth, making her chock a little, he growled pulling hard on her hair, as the last of his seed splashed its self on her chest.

With one swift motion he dropped her on the bed and smashed his lips to hers, making her moan in his mouth. He was naked and she was not, so, soon enough, her clothes joined his on the floor as he sucked on her tongue hard.

Moving from her right part of neck to her left part he left a trail of love-bites. He didn't wait for her to complain, him being too engross into his pleasure to wait. He wanted her now and he wanted her bad.

-You don't know how you made me feel the last couple of months ! he growled as he pinched her hard nipples, licking the flesh his nails digging into her flesh leaving red marks behind.

Moaning under him, Rori bucked her hips into his, urging him on. As he lavished her tits, three of his fingers entered her pumping hard at her wet core, as his thumb caressed her bundle of nerves, making her arch and scream. Sweat adorned her body as his remained cold, the temperature shoving her off the invisible cliff. Taking out his coxed fingers he licked them slowly then rubbed his shaft with what remained. Positioning himself at her entrance, wail she still fought to catch her breath, the puppet master pushed hard and deep taking away her virginity as he assaulted her mouth at the same time muffling her scream as he thrust away at her core.

She felt incredible! Maybe a little too tight for him to last long, punishing her for being this sexy, but long enough for her to come at least three times before he caved in.

Dragging slowly out of her and slamming back in with force that made her breasts giggle, Sasori closed his eyes, throwing himself to the pleasure that coursed through his veins. Needless to say that Rori was in heaven. He was hitting her special spot every time he moved inside her, and stretching her beyond everything she ever felt, brought her even more pleasure then the sex itself. Groaning and moaning under him, digging her blunt nails in the wood of his back, she heard him hiss as she came once again, milking his cock with her relies. Her skin flushed and heated clung to his semi-hot body as he groped her breasts, rotating them. Grabbing one of her legs he hooked it on his shoulder as he got up a bit, pushing in her at another angle, his eyes turning in his skull from the sheer pleasure of having her like that.

Moaning, panting like never before Rori screamed his name again and again as she came, bringing him with her. He didn't quite intend on jumping off that edge, but he couldn't contain himself any further. Whispering her name hotly, the make spurt his seeds deep within her womb, growling as some of it gushed out.

Getting off of her and onto his feet, feeling a little dizzy and sleepy, Sasori looked at his lover, her chest heaving, her lips swollen from the rough kissing, and her legs parted with his seed dripping out of her wet cunt. Moaning her name, the image of her naked and looking pleased from their fucking burning deep within his mind, the auburn male got on top of her again, his chocolate eyes looking deep into her own. He wanted to ask her something, but looking at her like this made his words run away. Even if his lips parted and no question came out, he already found what he was looking for.

In all his long years, trapped like a puppet, very close to gaining perfection, Sasori never found a girl that would look at him like Rori did. And he didn't quite understand either !

Since she had come and joined the Akatsuki all he did was push her away, one time, on a mission when she was badly injured and only he was there and could have helped her, he turned his back on her, making her, after crying her eyes out, screaming for help, calling her brother.

Those three words still resonated in his mind at night, as the image of her covered in her own blood made his non existing stomach turn, or at least thats the sensation he had.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please!" that was her cry as she drifted to a place were no jutsu could bring her back. But, in the end, she was saved ! Well... she saved herself with the remaining chakra that she had left. Even if he did that to her, she still found something in her that wanted him and no other man alive or dead. He was special to her, even if she herself didn't knew what she liked more about him : his cold collected demeanor, or he himself as he was now.

Getting up on her elbows, Rori traced his wooden lips with her finger. They were soft and mushy just like any boys lips, but somewhat different. She didn't knew what that sensation was, but seeing him watching her closely, the girl thought that now was the perfect time to leave. Disappearing from under him, making him frown, Rori appeared next to the door gripping her clothes tightly to her chest, blushing deeply when he turned to look at her, his cock still saluting her. How was it possible that even after she sucked him off and even slept with him, he was still hard? But she didn't get an answer to that as two big and powerful hands wrapped themselves around her tinny waist and her body hit another one.

-Were do you think you are going ? his voice was a little angry, but a hint of pleading was easily easing into his tone.

-Um.. I thought that.. After we had finished... Um.. blushing she murmured those words more to her self then to him, as one of his brows lifted up in wonder.

Letting go of an irritated sight, Sasori picked her up and threw her on the bed, getting on top, licking her neck.

-Did I ever say I wanted you gone? his voice made her shiver, as he covered her body with his. He was warmer now and, as expected, wanted another round.

-But .. she moaned as he entered her again, not as rough as the first time, being more gentle and caring.

-Let me take care of you from now on! his purr made her arch his back as he pumped slowly in and out of her, getting speed and pushing harder as the time passed.

-Then.. Itachi... she managed to hiss out of grinned teeth, as he sucked on her breasts, circling every mould with his tongue.

- I will talk to him.. he whispered back as the bloody scene played again in the back of his mind.

' I will never make her yell those words even again!' the sand ninja concluded, watching her face redden up as he gave her pleasure no other man had given her before.

He didn't knew he still had a heart, but it seemed that it was already given to her, whether her liked it or not.


End file.
